


Platonic: Completely Awake

by TaraTyler



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon compliant-ish, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Platonic: Completely Awake

“Spencer, are you awake?” Emily asked, pushing up onto her side as she started to process where she was and why. She knew that when she had fallen asleep, Spencer had been there, but now she was alone. The girls had decided that it wasn’t a good idea to leave Spencer on her own after what she had been through, and it was currently Emily’s shift.

“Spence… what in the world are you doing?”

“Uhm… I woke up and just really couldn’t go back to sleep. I’m sorry… did I wake you?” Spencer looked sheepish as she continued to clean the barn in her pajamas. Emily glanced at the clock on the microwave across the room.

“It’s 3:00AM, Spencer.”

“Every time that I close my eyes or I look into the mirror, I see her Emily. Do you understand how awful it is to be scared of your own reflection? To be too scared to to look into a window or a mirror? On edge and waiting to see it smile or laugh at you?” Spencer asked, her eyes wild and desperate.

“I can’t possibly understand, but for more years than I care to admit, I would see Nate everywhere that I went. Pass me a rag and I’ll dust while we talk. I’m up now and I don’t want you to be scared and alone while I’m sleeping.” Emily looked determined despite her tired eyes and rumpled hair. It was one of the many times in the past few weeks that Spencer had been amazed by the amazing friends that she was so lucky to have.

Despite everything that they had all been through, nothing had managed to break them apart, at least not permanently; not even _A_ or Spencer’s evil twin. Spencer watched as Emily nonchalantly dusted the mantle as though it was what she was meant to be doing. Spencer knew that Emily was ten times stronger than she had ever let on. She and Alison were raising those twin girls as though it was second nature to them. Spencer had never seen parenting look that easy before, though she knew that with their history, things would never be simple between Emily and Alison.

“You know, Emily, you’re one of the best friends that I could ever ask for. You and the others… I don’t think that I would’ve ever made it without you. You weren’t and never will be our weak link.” Spencer says with a hint of steel in her eyes. 

“Now that I have the girls… I don’t think that I have ever felt stronger… in my whole life. It’s the same kind of strength that you and the other girls give me… only now it’s magnified tenfold. I’ve… never been happier, and now that _A.D._ has been put away, we will all finally get to enjoy that.” Emily said with a soft and affectionate smile on her face. Spencer had come to associate that look with whenever any of the girls were talking about their children.

“You guys have made me stronger too, and the idea that Alex was near you guys, near your girls, that drove me insane. Like I said… I never would have made it.” Spencer hugged Emily hard.

“Hopefully, we will never have to find out what life with a missing link is like. We have all of the answers now and we can finally start living our lives.” Emily returned the embrace.

“No, I’ve still got one question that I never found the answer to...while we were at one dance or another, our mothers were locked inside of a basement by _A_...and not one of them remembers how or when they had managed to escape...just that they did. I’ve driven myself insane trying to figure out how they did it, and I’m on the verge of giving it up.” Spencer laughs with her whole body in a way that Emily suspects that she hasn’t since high school.

“I guess that it’s all alright since they’re all okay now… you know, through it all, I never really thought that it would actually end one day. I mean… what would we call our next _A_? _B_? There’s a whole 25 letters left…” Emily laughs too and the girls collapse onto the sofa with a bottle of red wine, the only drink that seemed equipped to handle their raw hearts. 

“I wouldn’t rather have gone through this with anyone else.” Spencer smiles softly.

“Me either.” Emily agrees and they knock their glasses together with sense of finality.


End file.
